Confessing
by vamplight22
Summary: A young girl confesses to Ryoma and has to explain why she isn't just another fan girl. OC!


"I love you." The brunette stood in front of Ryoma Echizen with passionate green eyes that bore into Ryoma's soul. But Ryoma stared at her with a blank expression the whole time.

"No you don't, you admire me for my tennis. That's all." Ryoma replied, obviously believing this was just one of those girls from his fan club. But the girl shook her head.

"No, I don't just admire you for your tennis, though I have seen you play and its very beautiful. The first time I met you was actually by a vending machine, that same one we're standing next to now," Ryoma looked over at the vending machine next to him, then back at the girl. "When you got a Ponta and you sat by me that day, and I looked over and saw a cloth over your eyes, drink in hand, you were sweating like crazy, but you were also smiling."

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow. He didn't understand where she was going with this.

"I've never seen you play tennis before that day. I didn't even know you did play. But when I saw you smiling like that, I thought you must have gone through something amazing. Something that probably felt amazing to you. I got curious that day.

"I found out you were in my class, I just never noticed you because I was usually reading, so I didn't know anyone in my class really. I saw many girls crowding around and some apparently in some fan club of yours. I'm saying I love you, I'm not saying I'm an obsessed stalker who is part of your fan club."

Ryoma found this relieving and relaxed somewhat, he didn't need any psycho girl on his case.

"The first time I watched you play was mesmerizing. The Seigaku regulars are truly amazing players, and they all stood out so well and each of their moves are spectacular, I've never seen any other player have those kind of moves. And you would against them with this cocky and arrogant attitude, telling them off and claiming you'll beat them. And somehow you do, and if not then you'll work to beat them in the future.

"I started going to your games and when I saw you get hurt or end up in a distressed situation, I'd feel my insides start to hurt and I wanted to run on the court and get you away from them and start something there, and I'm not a very violent person usually," the girl giggled. Ryoma stood there, listening to her speak. He wanted to know why she would be any different from the rest.

"I stopped myself thought, from interfering. I knew you wanted to keep going. And you would push yourself probably to the end, no matter what. I saw it your eyes. That determination, and persistence. I didn't dedicate my whole life to you, but I was very happy whenever you would show a side of you that radiated happiness and excitement. I'm not expecting you to say you love me, or day you'd go out with me, or even care what I have to say. But I wanted you to know this, and know that I'm not just some girl telling you this. I'm not part of your fan club, and I never will be, and I'm not going to chase after you like a puppy. I just wanted you to know that."

The girl finished and when Ryoma didn't say anything and just stared at her that it was over and she could go. But when she was about to leave Ryoma surprised her.

"I don't know anything about you. But I remember that day, when you were on the bench with me. I remember just sitting there, and I remember you reading, I felt when you looked at me, and then turned away. And I did notice you in my class after. But I still know nothing about you."

The girl smiled.

"Then lets start from the beginning." She extended her arm. "Hi, I'm Aiko Nishizawa."

Ryoma took her hand in his.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen," he smirked. "Would like to have a drink with me Aiko?"

Aiko smiled.

"I would love to Ryoma."

And so the two grabbed a drink and began talking, telling each other things they don't know about each other, and talking about things that just didn't matter. Soon Ryoma fell asleep on Aiko's lap while they were sitting in the grass. Aiko smiled and stroked his head as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the trunk of a tree. Both of them at peace.

In the bushes a little ways off were eight Seigaku regulars.

"Awwww! Ochibi found a girlfriend nya!"

"Shh! Eiji they'll hear us!"

"Saa… this is very good blackmail."

"Don't let your guard down, Echizen."

"Iie data."

"Cant have Echizen take all the girls, cant have it."

"Fshuuu!"

"Hehe… shouldn't we leave them alone…?"

**This randomly popped into my head, so hope you liked it! **


End file.
